Oops!
by emilyvampiremad22
Summary: Wheres Bella? Who had taken her? Why? Would Edward ever get her back? Find out, read the story. Its funny.
1. Chapter 1

Oops! Chapter 1 

Bella POV

"Bella come on, urgh why do humans have to be so slow!" Great Alice was complaining again. Edward caught my hand and intertwined our fingers. He kissed me then and of course it made my head spin and I forgot to breathe. Edward chuckled. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and cheeks. "Bella! Come here this instant!" Alice shouted at me completely ruining the moment. I suddenly felt a tugging sensation on my arm I looked to my right and saw Alice trying not to rip off my arm. I guess I hadn't noticed, as I couldn't take my eyes off Edward.

As I was being dragged away to my death by Alice, I heard Edward chuckle in the background. "Bella please don't be scared its not like were going to visit the Voltouri! Just relax please after all were only going ice skating!"

Edward POV

Why did Alice have to take her away from me why? Oh well I'll just have to go hunting with Jasper and Emmett, or maybe I'll o spy on Alice just to make sure she's taking care of Bella. Hmmm I'll ask Jasper and Em what I should do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice POV

I wonder if I should buy Bella and I matching ice skating leotards? Hmmm, oh they can be blue and white and sparkly, oh so sparkly. "Alice? Alice? Hello? Alice?"

Ahhh Bella just had to ruin my fantasy didn't she? "Alice?"

"What Bella cant you see I'm trying to fantasise?"

"Sorry Alice?"

"So what is it that you bothered me for?"

"I just wondered when we were going to get out of the car parked in the car park?"

"Oh, sorry Bella I didn't realise. Come on Bella fun awaits!"

Bella POV

Oh great, getting closer and closer to my freezing, cold, wet death, a.k.a ice-skating. This wasn't fair, what had I done to Alice, why did she insist I had to do this why? "Bella put on your skates and lets get going!"

"Do we have to Alice, you know I'm not very good at this kind of thing."

"Quit moaning Bella please?"

Meanwhile …

Edward POV

Ok so I'm just going to turn up at the ice rink just randomly, and bump into Alice and Bella. Okay so turn left here, huh? That isn't right why has my car stopped? "Brother, fancy seeing you here?" Oh great Emmett and Jasper followed me here. How did they figure out were I was going? "Soooo can we go hunting? Please, please, please?" Emmett begged.

"Jasper, that is so not fair! You can't use your special powers to change my mind!"

"I think you will find I can."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Oww, that's multiple bruises, what I think, is a broken rib and my knees are defiantly grazed. Great. Edward is not going to be happy with Alice. He will not rest until I've been avenged. Well, I'm not dead yet. "Bella, Bella lets go round again at super speed!"

"No Alice I hurt all over and I don't think I can stand for much longer."

"Bella, I'm sorry I watched people skating on TV and I thought it would be fun. I didn't realise how many times a person can fall over in 30 minutes."

"Ah, Alice its ok, I think, I'm not that badly broken only a few ribs and a lot of bruises. Edward may kill you but I forgive you. Now can we go before I fall over again or I just die right here right now?"

"okay Bella, sure we can go, but I have to have a picture with that huge ice skating shoe. Stay right here, don't move. Okay?"

"Okay Alice, whatever you say."

Alice said stay here right here. Uh there is a huge ballet skater racing towards me. Help.

Alice POV

Okay that was weird. A huge shoe just gave me a huge and his mobile number. I'm sure I left Bella here right by the cola advert. "Bella, Bella? Where are you? Bella?" Why didn't I see this coming, of course something had to happen, something always did, hmm I guess I wasn't paying attention. I know I will go ask people if they have seen Bella. "Excuse me have you.. oh no, why are you here?"

"Thanks Alice nice way to greet your brother. I came here to see Bella, where is she?"

"Ah, well um…"

"You lost Bella didn't you?"

"I'm so sorry Edward, I just left her for 5 minutes just 5!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

Okay so a huge ballet ice skater just grabbed me carried me outside and shoved me in his truck. Now I was in his truck and he was driving somewhere. How had this happened? Why didn't Alice notice? Why hadn't I been rescued already? Oh great now I was hyperventilating. The weirdest part was I think I recognised the huge Ice skater. Hmmm. Oh God, I've been kidnapped by my best friends, friends. Embry and Quil had taken me away in a van. This was probably some stupid scheme Jacob had come up with to make me change my mind and choose him instead of Edward. Stupid kid. "I know who you are, Quil, Embry. First of all a tutu doesn't suite you Quil and Embry I know you're driving so I order you to take me back!"

"Were sorry all of us are, Jacob ordered us, we have to do it. He's the alpha now, we can't ignore him. Sorry Bella."

"Jacobs an idiot he can't do this, I'm going to hit him so hard…" I couldn't think of any words to finish my threat but I swear I heard them giggle.

Edward POV

"Alice its snot fair. Ho how did you loose her? I mean you're a vampire who can see the feature wh why didn't you se see this com coming?" but why didn't she, my precious Bella had been cruelly taken away and now she was gone. Who had taken my Bell Bells and where? I hope she wasn't in pain, I hope she was unharmed. If she came back with even one scratch on her pretty little head then I will murder, painfully, whoever took her! Oh great Alice is singing in her head. "Edward I know your upset but think of it like Bella is on holiday, we will get her back, dead or alive! Okay?"

"Bella is dead?" just as I calmed down Alice made me cry all over again.

"No I didn't mean that Edward. Just don't worry okay?"

"How can I not worry Alice? What if it was Jasper that had been taken away what would you do?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Jasper can take care of himself with him being a vampire!"

Why did Alice take her ice- skating? Bella could have been at home in my arms right now. Safe. Who would even want to kidnap Bella? It can't be the Voltouri, they don't kidnap. Victoria, James and Laurent are dead. I can't think of anyone else who would want to take my Bella away from me? Except… Oh no! No, No, No! He wouldn't. Ok yes he would. "Alice?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I know who took Bella. It was…"

SMASH! Oops, I should look where I'm going. It was only a rabbit. That's dinner sorted.

"EDWARD? WHO TOOK BELLA?"

"Oh yeah that it was Jacob!"

"Gasp! Isn't it obvious Edward? Really"

"Rose what are you doing in Edwards car?"

"Yeah, how come we didn't notice you were there?"

"I can be quiet when I want to be. Now lets get my sister in law to be!"

"Who?" Who were they on about? They're staring at me like I'm crazy now.

"Bella, Edward, the love of your life?"

"Oh yeah, lets go get my fiancé!"

With that final sentence we drove off to get my love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella P.O.V

It sounded like we were in La Push now. By the beach, I could hear the sea hitting the sand stuff. "Your so funny Quil!"

"I know Embry!"

I was getting fed up not that I wasn't already. My best friend's friends had kidnapped me. I was not a happy bunny! As the van turned I got thrown to the opposite wall. "Ow." At that moment I realised I still had my skates on. I know I will just try to break the lock with my ice skate. The van came to a sudden stop making me fly towards the broken door of the van. "Ahhhh!" the doors were open and I just went flying through them. I heard a faint oops in the background. When I finally landed it felt like I was being held in a statues arms. " Hi boys, thanks for the gift." I looked behind me and saw Quil and Embry come to a dead stop. I then decided to look up and see who had caught me. Of course it was Rosalie, I should have recognised the voice. "Uh hi Rose. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem Bella I was fed up of Edward crying."

Rose turned around and ran at super speed back to the Cullen's house.

Alice P.O.V 

Uhhh why won't Edward stop crying already. Rose said she would go and find Bella. I even saw a vision of Rose carrying Bella back here. Maybe he's crying because Bella is more or less dead in it. Huh. That might be why. Well I did say dead or alive didn't I? "I've got her its ok. Alice she wasn't unconscious like you said she would be she's fine, right behind me in fact."

"Uh Rose?"

"What now Alice?"

"She's not behind you."

"Oh. Oops."

Oh great Edward was dry sobbing again. And how did Rose lose Bella, at least I wasn't just the clumsy one.

Bella P.O.V

What had happened? Ow, my head hurts I must have bumped it, maybe that's why I can't remember. Oh wait it's coming back. I was uhh, oh, being carried back by Rose. Then uh, something grabbed her from behind. Then I got dropped. Then I was flying back through La Push, the forest by the sea. But how was I flying. I don't think I have wings. I remember it being furry. Oh, Jacob the wolf had stopped Rose and kidnapped me again. And Rose didn't even notice I was gone. Great.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward P.O.V

Oh why did Rose have to lose my precious Bella? Oh God no, no please. Why did they have to do that now? Carlisle and Esme my parents knew I was in the house knew I could hear their every thought. I had to go get my head straight. Figure this out. Bella had been taken again; it would have to be someone who was quiet and fast. Oh no, Jacob must have taken her, my Bell Bells. What would I do, I can't just go and take her back or could I?

Alice P.O.V

So Edward was crying somewhere in the forest, Rose was with Emmett upstairs, Carlisle and Esme were upstairs and I was down here left with Jasper who was completely horny thanks to the happy couples outside. Oh there is still that vision from before with Rose carrying Bella. Oh its changed Edward is carrying Bella back still unconscious looking not as worse as before, odd why does she have chains around her wrists and ankles?

Bella P.O.V

Okay so now I'm chained to a tree. Great. "Uh Jake? Why am I chained up?"

"Its for your own safety Bella, it can't be helped."

"Jake?"

"What Bella?"

"Please let me go, I don't love you only Edward, it's only ever been Edward." Oh great I made Jake cry. Oops.

Esme P.O.V

Wow. That was good. I better go see how the kids are doing. "Uh Jasper why do you look crazed and Alice why do you look like you have been dry sobbing?"

"Uh well you to made Jazz crazy and hungry not for blood and Bella has been kidnapped."

"Oh so nothing unusual?"

"No not really apart from BELLA IS MISSING!"

"Oh I mustn't have been paying attention…"

"Esme, you coming back to bed?"

"Yeah sure honey!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacob P.O.V

Why did she have to do this, she knew I would do anything for her, I just didn't realise she would use my love for her against me. I have to keep fighting for her whilst her heart beats. She was my love and she begged me to let her go, I couldn't refuse her puppy dog eyes.

"Jake you have to let me go if you want me to be happy you have to let me go. I'm sorry Jake."

"Please Bella, I'm better for you than him."

"Jake you have to let me go."

So that's what happened it all seemed so unreal when it happened. How could I let her go: Back to the monster that was going to kill my sweet love. I had watched her disappear into the forest her sweet smelling chocolate brown curls blowing out behind her. She was right if I cared for her I had to let her be happy, however much it killed me inside. I couldn't phase knowing I would have to put my brothers through this pain, also knowing they were fed up of me imagining Bella naked on a pile of rose petals begging me to come to her. Wow she was hot naked. Oh great I've got goose bumps now.

Bella P.O.V

I think I remember the way to the Cullen's house. Ah. How did I end up on the edge of a cliff? "AHH GET OF ME LET ME GO HELP!"

"Shhh don't worry Bella its just me ok? Calm down."

"Oh Edward." I turned around slung my arms around his neck and he kissed me. Not a soft kiss, or a goodbye kiss a passionate kiss, a kiss that knocked the air out of me but I didn't care all that mattered was I was with Edward, the love of my life. We fell to the floor still kissing, and then Alice appeared. "Bella, Edward can you not do that in public?" We didn't listen we carried on not just kissing now. "Guys please! We need to get Bella home she looks cold." We stopped and I moved my hands realising I still had the chains on all Jake had done was snap the chains. "Bella why are you wearing chains, I hope Jacob didn't get kinky did he? Did he, cause if he forced you I'm going to-"

"Edward? He didn't force me, I think he wanted to but I begged him to let me go and he did."

"Oh, he MADE you BEG?"

"Edward it was the only way I used his love for me against him, you should have seen his face."

"Ha I wish I did I would have ripped it off though…"

"Edward!"

Esme P.O.V

Yey! I had all of my family back including my human part and I couldn't be happier. Edward and Bella's wedding day was coming up then Bella would be officially part of my family, and so would Charlie… "Esme?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Could I talk to you outside please?" I followed Edward outside and I knew what this would be about. Charlie.

"You may want to know you don't have to worry about thinking of Charlie, I know."

"What how do you know? When did you find out?"

"At the time of the event. Charlie was screaming your name so loud in his head."

"Oh." I knew if I could blush I would have. Great. My eldest son knew I had slept with his fiancé's Father and I had cheated on his Father. "Esme what I don't get is why you did it? Why did you do that to Carlisle?"

"It wasn't my fault, I had tidied Jaspers room and found stuff that was private and he wanted revenge. He played with mine and Charlie's emotions."

"Oh okay I thought you had gone off Carlisle."

"Edward!" we raced back to the house obviously he won. I was happy and I wanted to spend the evening with my family. I needed to make the most of my human Bella time.


End file.
